I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly for a paint can.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known cover assemblies which are designed to overlie the open top of a paint can. Such cover assemblies include a spout with a cooperating closure which selectively opens and closes the spout. With the spout open, paint can be dispensed from the can.
Many of these previously known cover assemblies also include a spout stirring assembly which extends downwardly into the interior of the can once the lid is attached to the open top of the paint can. The stirring assembly cooperates with a drive mechanism in a paint can rack which engages the paint stirring assembly to continuously stir the paint while the paint can is stored on the rack. Such paint cover assemblies, together with the paint can racks, are conventionally used in automotive body repair shops and the like.
These previously known assemblies have typically been constructed of zinc for low cost manufacture and high durability. Such previously known zinc cover assemblies have proven adequate for use with paints utilizing hydrocarbon solvents.
In response to environmental concerns as well as to government regulations, more and more paints now utilize water as the solvent for the paint rather than hydrocarbon based solvents. Such water based solvents do not adversely affect the environment, and particularly the ozone layer of the environment, as the paints dry.
These previously known cover assemblies, however, cannot be utilized with water based paints since the water in the water based paint reacts with the zinc by oxidizing the zinc.
Consequently, in order to prevent oxidization of the cover assembly by the water in water based paints, here have been previously known cover assemblies in which the lid and the components which contact the paint are constructed of a material, such as plastic, which cannot be oxidized by water. Similarly, since the locking feet which secure the paint can lid to the paint can chime contact the paint, the locking feet of these previously known lids have been constructed of plastic or similar material.
The use of plastic for the locking feet, however, has not proven entirely satisfactory. In particular, since the locking feet are subjected to some stress and forces by the locking mechanism, these previously known plastic locking feet tend to deflect under load. Such deflection creates an inadequate seal between the lid and the paint can. Even worse, these previously known plastic locking feet, when subjected to a load, can deform and break.